This invention relates to a digital clock with simulated continuous movement hands. Existing digital clocks with hands incorporate the use of a stepping motor to rotate a seconds hand which is mechanically geared to a minute hand and thence to an hour hand to display the time. This clock uses lighted fixed display elements which are switched with the passage of time.